Conventionally, various pouches formed of laminated films have been widely used to accommodate hydrogen water, and a pouch equipped with a spout has also been known.
This known spout-equipped pouch is manufactured by first laminating films and heat-sealing peripheral edge portions on three sides to form a pouch with an opening on one side, then inserting a spout into the opening, and then heat-sealing the films together and the films and the spout from outside the films positioned on both sides of the opening.
In this spout-equipped pouch formed of films, liquid contents of foods and so forth such as hydrogen water, juice, soup, stew, and jelly are accommodated, and a user can take out the contents from the spout.
A basic pouch material structure has been known in which a base layer, an intermediate layer formed of a film with gas barrier property and light-shielding property or the like, and a sealant layer are sequentially laminated via adhesive layers formed of an adhesive agent, anchor coat agent, heat bonding resin, or the like.
Also, a spout material structure made of polyethylene resin and polypropylene resin has been widely used.
(For example, refer to Patent Document 1.).